The present invention generally relates to sport team games. More particularly, the present invention relates to sport team games for playing a combination of different ball games in the same court.
Several sport team games are known to involve the use of a ball on a court or field. Each of the sport team games has a specific court design, playing equipment, scoring techniques, and rules. Unfortunately, athletes that are usually proficient in one of the ball sport team games are not proficient in the other ball sport team games.
As can be seen, there is a need for a sport team game that combines different ball games, allowing the athlete to perform at different skill levels, depending on the ball sport team game.